Conveyor systems are an integral part of most modern production facilities. Such systems are especially beneficial in food processing, product manufacturing, and other areas where flow between different manufacturing stations is critical in providing an efficient and economical operation. Recent improvements in the simplicity of design and speed of operation provide greatly improved product flow and transfer, thereby significantly reducing production costs and maximizing profitability.
It is, of course, desirable for the system to occupy as little area as possible. In addition to the obvious constraint created by a limitation in the available floor space, reductions in system dimensions also allow more work stations to be provided in a given area for greater operator efficiency. These factors represent a significant cost savings and greatly increase production efficiency. Additionally, many production/manufacturing operations for small products, such as food items, require separation from a relatively wide in-feed conveyor into spaced, single lanes, or vice versa. The use of multiple, relatively narrow conveyors to provide the desired multiple lane flow is thus advantageous.
The broad concept of a compact conveyor system utilizing a relatively narrow belt on a simple guide rail is acknowledged to be known in the prior art. An example of one such proposal is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,263 to Kempen, which teaches the use of an H-shaped rail having upper and lower inner channels for guiding a single link wide belt. Although relatively compact, one significant disadvantage of such a design is that fine debris and/or product residue are easily trapped within the inner channels. Moreover, the closed sides prevent cleaning solutions from being reliably distributed within the channels and then released as run-off for disposal. Thus, thoroughly cleaning the system requires the removal of the belt, thereby significantly increasing production downtime and further escalating the cost of operation.
In addition to narrowing the conveyor belt, space savings may also be achieved by optimizing the system layout. This may include placing narrow belts between production machines or providing bends, curves, or inclines. Of course, a narrow belt must smoothly and efficiently traverse these different geometries.
Recognizing the need for a compact conveyor system having such improved features, Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,757 to Draebel et al. discloses a narrow chain conveyor belt formed of a single row of interconnected modular links. A pair of upstanding spaced rails provide forward and return runs that serve to guide the belt in an endless path. This design provides for the first time the desirable compactness for space savings and the open design which facilitates cleaning. However, it has been discovered that it is possible to provide an even narrower belt and conveyor system for even greater savings and efficiency, while retaining the characteristic smooth and efficient operation, especially around curves or bends.
As briefly mentioned above, multiple laning of product is a key requirement in many production systems. First, small products require only a narrow width belt, so that any additional width provided is simply a waste of operating capital. Also, the narrow conveyors clearly cost less to run. Further, some bakery products, such as saltine crackers and the like, are very adaptable to being shingled on a narrow conveyor having static guide rails placed to the sides. The increase in production provided by this type of system results in an even more significant cost savings.
Accordingly, a need is identified for a conveyor system having an improved narrow width chain conveyor belt and improved guide means. The system would be compact in nature to provide the desired space savings, while also maximizing product transport capabilities. In addition, the system would incorporate the ability to provide serial and/or shingled product flow along a single belt or a series of spaced belts. Further, an integral, open design belt and guide rail would be provided to facilitate cleaning, and releasable end guide components would improve ease of maintenance.